domestic_na_kanojofandomcom-20200213-history
Hina Tachibana
Hina Tachibana (橘 陽菜 Tachibana Hina) is the first heroine of the series. She starts by being the English teacher and unnoticed crush of Natsuo Fujii. She is the elder sister of Rui Tachibana, but soon after her divorced mom, Tsukiko Tachibana, marries widower Akihito Fujii, she becomes Natsuo's step sister, too. By that time, Hina is 23 years old, and has been in an unworthy relationship for two years with her highschool former teacher and first crush, Shū Hagiwara, who is a married man. Seemingly affected by that fact, and the progressively increasing dissapointment of being in such a relationship, she has become affectionate to drinking - at home, mainly. While at work, she uses her breaks to go to the rooftop to discharge her feelings. It is there where she becomes acquaintance with Natsuo, and because of his resolution for life, she starts admiring him, growing in fondness towards him as time passes by. It is due to all his sincere care and attention that she starts questioning her current affair, as well as growing feelings for Natsu. When she gets aware of that, she tries to discourage him at first, until she finally gives in to what she feels, thus devoting herself to support Natsuo to the fullest, trying the hardest to overcome her own flaws and even putting herself out for his sake. She has truly and deeply fell for him. Appearance Hina is a beautiful young woman with emerald eyes and a dark shade of brown long hair, about which she once tells Natsuo that “(hers) is totally straight cat-hair, (without) a sense of volume”, while she encourages him to touch it - to which he couldn't help but thinking “(It’s) so brisk”. She is in her early twenties, but is used to dressing up formally - as expected from a highschool teacher - wearing a suit, or a blouse and a knee-length skirt with medium-height heels. But at home she wears tops and shorts, and when she goes out, she wears nice dresses. Personality Hina is definitely a pure-hearted gentle young woman. Though a little bit clumsy and helpless at cooking, her cheerful attitude mixed with her naiveness gives her an aura of tenderness impossible to go unnoticed. That actually caused her some distress back in her second year of highschool, when her female friends out of jealousy decided to shun her. That was the time she met Shū Hagiwara, a third year Biology teacher back then, who after noticing she was crying while eating left alone in the science lab, used a hand puppet and a trick on ventriloquy to take her out of her sadness. It turned out that she became a regular there, until the teacher left the school by the end of that year. That experience might have pushed her into pursuing the career of teaching. It is also pretty much likely that due to a necessity of a paternal figure added to the kindness of Hagiwara-sensei, she developed a crush on him, which led her to get involved into an affair with him time after they ran into each other as she was in her fouth year at the university. Being a teacher, she is very commited to her students. At both schools she worked, she was praised for the increase in the grades of her students. Not only she kindly encouraged them to keep on studying, but she was understanding, and even met them outside to provide counseling on any matter. In fact, it is clearly stated more than once that all of her students were fond of her. On a more personal insight, it is noticeable she has that of her father's personality, in her sense of even going to a stoical behaviour in order to avoid troubling others as well as to protect them from any harm, even by puting them aside or better putting herself out, for which she usually bottles up her true feelings. That could be evidenced since the very first chapter, when we learn that she is used to escaping during the breaks to the roof of the school, to cry alone when something is conflicting her - which in turn, leads her to cross paths with Natsu, who ends up cheering her up or at least truly trying to. This way of being has put her through two major conflicting situations to note. The first one is when she realized she was trapped in a worthless affair with the man that she used to admire back from highschool, Shū Hagiwara - she told Natsuo she had been struggling for six months not knowing how to put an end to that relationship, until she was confronted by Rui and him, after which she could come up with a resolution. The second one is when she tries to discretely handle the increasing harrasment of Kengo Tanabe, until his former fianceé opened her eyes and finally recurred to the police for assistance. Moreover, believing that was enough to settle things, she let her guard down, putting herself at the stake, because he chased her a week later with the intention of stabbing her. DnK Hina 3306.png|Hina bites Natsuo's hand DnK Hina 3308.png|Hina cries out that she doesn't want to be an adult DnK Hina 3310a.png|Ayano-san's 5-year-old-child, Youta, gives Hina a lollipop DnK Hina 3310b.png|Hina takes Youta's advice DnK Hina 3311.png|Hina tenderly calms down Even though most of the time she's a well behaved young adult, she also has this childish side - sometimes playful, sometimes stubborn - that maybe develops under the influence of herself wanting to be as young as to be with Natsuo. Thus, on chapter 33 for example, we can see how she bites Natsuo's hand out of anger and desperation on avoiding confronting him, and when rebuked by the Master of the Café-Bar, she wouldn't calm down until given a lollipop (which ended up showing her most tender inner side). She is afraid of cockroaches to the point of runing away from seeing them, without worrying if she is wearing something or not. She also freezes up with thunder storms. As a child, she endured it for she thought she had to comfort her little sister, but she was terrified as well, especially if they were home alone. And after the Tanabe incident, she seemingly has gotten affected, staring to tremble at the minimum happening of a sudden and unrecognized noise. Deep Ties ♥ Natsuo Fujii He is her true love. They met when he was in his second year of highschool. By then, she has just started working there as an English teacher. One day, as things got rocky in her classes, she went to the rooftop to space out. What she didn't know at that time was that such place was Natsuo's favorite spot to develop his writing. So, there they properly met. As he found her in low spirits, he listened to her whining and encouraged her. Ever after then, they have been running into each other at the rooftop. Due to his insight, he soon realized that she only was there when something was troubling her, so he offered to listening to her anytime she needed. Wittily she replied “What if I fell in love with you upon hearing this ('cause even though) Hina-sensei isn't interested in younger boys, (a) nice (child like you) might be an exception”. That was the first time she slipped up her growing feelings for him. Having become aware of that, she stubbornly tried to discourage him - though she was really trying to restrain herself from her own feelings. ♥ Rui Tachibana She is her younger sister. Obviously they have shared a lot of moments together ♥ Tsukiko Tachibana Her mother is her main reference. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teachers